


Marks We Leave Behind

by AmbroseRivers



Series: RFA Shipping Drabbles [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Confessions, M/M, Marking, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroseRivers/pseuds/AmbroseRivers
Summary: Jumin does not have time to play his games and Luciel is helpless.





	Marks We Leave Behind

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the April Fool’s DLC, believe it or not, and for whatever reason, my brain latched on to this idea and would not leave me be so here we are. I place this before anyone knows what Saeyoung’s real name is.

He has never felt so helpless and free at the same time.

His head is wrenched back and damp, fluffy curls stick to his forehead as his spine is pulled to a near impossible angle, shoulders protesting.

His heart is hammering, trying to push his sluggish blood through his system… but it rushed over the surface of his overheated chest and made its way down his chest and belly in uneven patches to gather in his full and heavy cock, forcing the first glistening drops from his slit.

“My, my…” Jumin’s relaxed cadence hummed in his ear. “You are quite a sight, Luciel.”

“I—” Luciel tried, fighting against the way his tongue clung dryly to the roof of his mouth, despite how his lips were shiny and slick with his saliva. “We can’t—you—”

“Weren’t you the one who wanted my attention?” Jumin’s lips were electric against his shoulder and his veins crackled and popped with phantom sensation, tearing the sharp cry from him.

He spread his legs wider while Jumin lazily trailed his fingers down, leaving a scorching path of fire in their wake.

“I didn’t,” He argued, but his hips rolled, grinding into the hardness beneath him and into the unrelenting fingers that finally curled around him. His lashes tickled his skin as his eyes slid shut, focused on the heavy breathing by his ear, the pleasure lapping at the fuzzy edges of his mind. “I don’t know what made you think that… a hot shot director like you—”

His scalp screamed in agony, neck muscles contracting abruptly, as Jumin jerked his hand up, twisting right under the sensitive ridge of his glans, refusing to let him lean forward, to fold into himself.

“I don’t have time to play your games, Luciel.” Jumin was calm, always so calm, but the piercing, stabbing pain betrayed him and Luciel yelled, hands flying up to claw at dark strands without a thought.

Jumin growled and the grip on his hair was gone and for a split second, a stuttering heartbeat, he watched the floor rush towards him before he was yanked into Jumin’s chest once more, scratchy button up scraping his back harshly.

“Ju-“ He gasped, hot exhale reflected back to him by Jumin’s palm and he struggled to draw in a proper breath. “-min… please…”

His glasses had lost their precarious place on the bridge of his nose, resting haphazardly on the floor,and if he wasn’t exposed before, he is now… the last shred of his resolve dropping with the frames he had chosen to separate himself from who he had been, who he was, and what he wanted.

“Please what?” Jumin murmured, points of his teeth coming to scrape just below Luciel’s ear. “Do you want me to stop?”

His strokes are slowing as he speaks and Luciel shook with sudden desperation overwhelming him because he wanted this, wanted the businessman that surrounded him—

“No!” It was as much of a confession as it was a surrender and he grabbed Jumin but this time, he forced their mouths together, pressing into the kiss and meeting Jumin’s demanding tongue with his own. He lost himself in that last bit of resistance, the intimacy he had been avoiding and when they were forced to separate with heaving chests and bruised lips, he rested his forehead against Jumin’s. “Please, look at me… even if it’s for a little while.”

Jumin’s lips tilted up as he caressed the ring of teeth he left behind, admiring the darkened splotch with reverent touches that matched his adoring gaze.

“I’ve always looked at you. How could I not?”

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to my Tumblr(s): loveinthebones and writingsfromthespacestation.


End file.
